


i look at you, and i forget how to breathe

by lostmemoria



Series: tumblr fics [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmemoria/pseuds/lostmemoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And he thought there was no way she could look any more beautiful than she already was. But god, he was so wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i look at you, and i forget how to breathe

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill requested by [anon](http://lydiasdeputy.tumblr.com/post/121401829732/oh-my-god-marrish-for-the-formal-wear-one-it): OH MY GOD MARRISH FOR THE FORMAL WEAR ONE. IT COULD GO EITHER WAY, REALLY, I JUST NEED MORE POSITIVE MARRISH IN MY LIFE <3

He’s at her door, standing under the porch light at exactly eight o’clock sharp, holding a bouquet of orchids because he’s sure that she’s probably received a dozen roses from plenty of boys before. He paces back and forth across the porch, his hands unconsciously shaking because he’s never felt like this before with any other girl, but then again, Lydia Martin isn’t just _any_  girl. She’s the smartest girl he’s ever met, and after everything she’s been through, the strongest too. She’s someone who would do anything to help her friends, and she was  _so_  mature, so bright for someone her age, and maybe that was why it was so easy for Jordan to fall for her.

And after six months of working together to figure out what he is, helping her learn self defense, and inevitably getting closer and  _closer_ , Jordan finally got the perfect opportunity to ask her out. His friend was getting married and sent him an invitation, along with saying he can bring a friend or date along, which made him bring up the idea to Lydia last week, who to his relief, said yes.

He couldn’t stop smiling that whole week.

 “Deputy Parrish?”

He jumps a little, surprised, because he didn’t realize when the door had opened, revealing Natalie Martin standing at the door and looking at him with a polite smile.

“Good evening, Mrs. Martin. I’m here for Lydia?” He manages to say it without stumbling over his words and embarrassing himself in front of the mother of the only girl that’s ever made his heart skip a beat.

“Of course you are, deputy. I saw you walking across the porch from the kitchen window and was wondering when you were going to ring the doorbell,” Natalie says with a small laugh, her smile growing wider and Jordan could feel a blush start to burn his cheeks.

“ _Mom!_ ”

A head of strawberry blonde hair pokes out from the corner of the doorway while bright hazel eyes stare pointedly at her mother. “Don’t embarrass him more than he already is,” Lydia says, getting a stifled giggle from Natalie.

“You’re right. He’s pretty red,” she replies, smiling at her daughter.

Jordan doesn’t take in much of their conversation, because he’s too busy being completely entranced by his date.

Lydia’s taken his breath away many times before already, but this time,  _this time_ it feels like he’s forgotten how to breathe.

He’s seen her in skirts and dresses before, but this is different. She’s wearing a long lavender gown, sleeveless, with the neckline covered in intricate lace as the dress pools around her ankles. Her beautiful red tresses are pulled into a half updo, a few stray curls framing her face as she curls a single strand behind her ear, baring her neck to him which is adorned in a thin necklace, one Jordan is much too familiar with, because it’s the same necklace he gave her for her eighteenth birthday, a silver chain with a single silver arrow pendant.

And he thought there was no way she could look any more beautiful than she already was. But god, he was so wrong.

“Jordan?” Lydia waves a hand in front of his face, bringing him out of his thoughts.

“Yeah?” he says, still a little lost from her beauty.

She flashes a red lipped smile at him. “Are you going to give me those flowers so we can go, or are we going to stand here all night?”

Jordan blushes again and apologizes quickly, “Right, sorry.” He hands her the orchids, watching as her smile grows wider as she inhales their scent.

“They’re pretty,” she tells him, impressed.

“Like you. Except you’re much more beautiful,” he says without hesitation, making her cock her head to the side and look at him with an  _oh, really?_ expression.

Her mother clears her throat audibly, and Jordan almost forgets that she’s still standing there. Listening to their whole conversation, including him acting like a complete idiot in front of her daughter.

“How about I go put these in a nice vase, and you two enjoy your evening?” Natalie says, taking the orchids from Lydia.

Jordan nods, half thinking that they haven’t even left her house yet and he’s probably already as red as a tomato. “I’ll promise to have her back soon, Mrs. Martin.”

Lydia snorts. “I’m eighteen Jordan, technically I don’t have a curfew.”

“Have her back before midnight,” Natalie says, smiling and walking away before Lydia can have a chance to argue with her.

“Shall we then?” Jordan says smiling as he offers her his hand after her mother leaves them alone.

Lydia stares at his hand for a moment, as if contemplating his gesture, but then she smiles and takes it. “ _We_ shall.”

Jordan can’t help but smile back as their fingers twine together as he leads her off the porch and towards his car.

“Your mother doesn’t mind you going on a date with an older guy?” He finds himself asking as he opens the passenger door for her.

Lydia raises a curious eyebrow at him, an amused grin crossing her lips. “Date, deputy? I thought I was just accompanying you to a wedding?”

Jordan immediately flushes at her words, ”I—I mean of course it’s not a date—I just thought that maybe, um, your mom might  _mind_ ….”

“She doesn’t,” Lydia answers easily, the amused grin faltering to a soft, gentle smile instead as she met his gaze. “In fact, I’m sure she’s happy that I’m dating one of the good guys now.”

“Is she?” Jordan asks, slightly surprised, because he was so sure her mother would object on the fact that he was older and an officer of the law.

“Yeah,” Lydia nods, and before he can even reply, she steps closer to him and leans in on her tip toes to place a gentle kiss on his cheek. Her lips linger on his skin for a few long seconds before she finally pulls away, eyes sparkling as she looks at him again. “And I am too, actually.”

Jordan watches as she flashes him another smile before finally getting into the car, and if he thought he had forgotten how to breathe before, he’s definitely lost all capacity to think. And that too, just because of a kiss on his cheek.

He wonders what else he’s going to lose the capacity to do tonight, but until then, he makes his way towards the driver’s seat and drives them out of her neighborhood, with the rest of the car ride to the wedding being filled with easy going conversation and laughter.

And by the time they reach the venue which is on the beach, Jordan already knows it’s going to be the best date he’s ever had. And by the huge smile on Lydia’s face when he asks her to dance with him, or by the way she rests her head on his chest as they sway to a slow song for most of the night,  _or_ bythe way she kisses him under the full moon as the ocean waves crash against their bare feet, he knows that it’s one of the best dates she’s ever had too. 

**Author's Note:**

> with the uni year finally over, i have so much more time to write now!! so [send me prompts](http://lydiasdeputy.tumblr.com/ask) for drabbles/short fics! i'm also working on a variety of longer marrish fics as well that i hope to get done with soon. :))


End file.
